sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lykin
(Main article: Species ) A once noble species, now twisted into savage monsters - possessed by an insatiable bloodlust. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '6'10-''8'6 : 'Average Weight: '''320-450 lbs. : '''Territory: 'Bordering Expanse, Endiku Sea : '''Languages: '''Endikan Trade (Rarely) : '''Races: Deathripper, Star Eater, Worldbreaker Once a peaceful species of the Eridu Nebula, the Lykin were third in joining the Confluence and completing the trinity that would rule it throughout the Golden Age. Their past and all that they once were is now lost - consumed by the fury instilled when the saphis and hui'na transformed the lykin into monsterous, living weapons. Physical Qualities The genetic makeup of the lykin has been changed so drastically, augmented and spliced with that of other Eridin species, that little of their old heritage remains. The lykin as they are now, are hulking feral beasts. Lykin move around by knuckle walking, although they are capable of moving bipedally while carrying weapons or in defensive situation. Though individually diverse in their chimera-like appearence beyond their general body type, they have a tendancy to exhibit a multitude of predatory traits such as rows of carnivorous teeth, protective bone plates, cruel claws and powerful spiked tails. They are exceptionally tough and hardy, able to survive in very hostile environments and nearly impossible to put down by normal means. Lykin regenerate tissue, muscle and bone damage within minutes and the only known way to reliably counteract this trait is to cauterize the wounds - hence, flamethrowers and plasma-based ammunition is mandatory when engaging lykin in battle. This said, a single lykin is still considered to be a dangerous challenge for an entire squad of trained soldiers. During the Hamadromachia, the lykin were outfitted by the Confluence. Since their rebellion however, they have taken to scavenging armor, weapons and even starships from razed and pilliaged settlements. Their possessions hence tend to be a disparate collection of jury-rigged equipment from various sources - the more imposing and deadly, the better. Culture Little-to-nothing remains of the original lykin culture beyond the ruins of their home system: Feghwen. They were known to be industrious, noble and adherents to a strict code of morals and honor. When the Hamadromachia began, the lykin constructed great foundries and shipyards to carry the Confluence forces in battle against the Imperative and the Union. Their warriors were among the first to voulenteer defendning the Eridu Nebula and championing the Confluence's cause. When it became clear however, that their numbers were insufficient to rival the human and vasharil armies however, the saphis devised a plan to combine the physical strength of the lykin with the scionic might of the hui'na. Now, they are barbaric monstrosities that live only to destroy and do battle. They have gathered into tumultuous Warclans that battle and vye for dominance and vengeance. History As the third species to join the Confluence, the lykin fell into a subservient role that by happenstance aligned with their code of honor. They faithfully served up until the saphis and hui'na united to secretly harvest the genetic material of the Eridin species and used it to reshape the lykin into savage supersoldiers. At an ever increasing rate, the warrior caste was enhanced - and then as demand persisted the civilian population was taken until only the infirm and the dying remained. These bloodthirsty beasts were then controlled by powerful hui'na and saphis scions, driven into relentless battle against the enemies of the Confluence in a tide of destruction now remembered as the Eridin Blitz. In 3620, the revolutionary: Crowhowl, spearheaded a violent rebellion in which the lykin broke from the control of the Confluence and severely crippled their military, ending their bid for dominance. Since, they have become marauders and the stuff of nightmares and cautionary stories of what lurks in the dark between the stars. Occasionally, stories surface of colonies found ravaged and broken - utterly decimated by some monstrous force and few doubt what doom befell the unfourtunate victims there. Fate Core Aspect *'Bloodthirsty living weapon.'